falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Револьвер «Магнум» кал. 357
|Требования = Сила: 3 Оружие: 0 |Цена = 110 |base_id = 0008f216 }} Револьвер «Магнум» кал. 357 ( ) — оружие в Fallout: New Vegas. Описание Очень старое, но всё ещё надёжное оружие из стали с серым покрытием. Щёчки рукоятки изготовлены из коровьей кости. У этого револьвера неоткидной барабан — для перезарядки следует открыть боковую дверку барабана, с помощью бокового экстрактора, извлечь стреляную гильзу, вставить патрон и провернуть. Как результат, полная перезарядка такого револьвера занимает некоторое время. Характеристики Револьвер «Магнум» кал. 357 — шестизарядный револьвер одинарного действия, использующий патроны калибра .357 «Магнум». Из-за необходимости взводить курок после каждого выстрела, у этого револьвера низкий темп стрельбы, но этот недостаток перекрывается мощностью и надёжностью. Кроме того, патроны в оружие заряжаются по одному — как следствие, процесс перезарядки может быть прерван. Револьвер никогда не заклинивает. Для использования револьвера персонажу требуется сила 3 или больше. Это одно из немногих единиц вооружения в игре, которые могут потреблять боеприпасы двух или более калибров, оно может стрелять патронами кал. 38 «Спешиал» (хотя игрой он расценивается как патрон того же вида). Также, оно не требует от стрелка никаких особых навыков, не смотря на некоторую сложность перезаряжания. При навыке Скрытности 50 и более, этот револьвер можно тайком пронести в зоны, где запрещено ношение оружия (например, в казино «Гоморра», или в камеру к Силу). Прочность При использовании всех типов боеприпасов кроме кал. 38 «Спешиал» это оружие может выстрелить 995 раз (примерно 165 барабанов), перед тем, как сломается. При использовании модифицированного барабана может выстрелить 1495 раз (250 барабанов) перед поломкой. Однако использовании кал. 38 «Спешиал» это оружие может выстрелить 1329 (примерно 222 барабана), перед тем, как сломается. При использовании модифицированного барабана может выстрелить 1995 раз (333 барабана) перед поломкой. Местонахождение * Кладбище Гудспрингс — можно найти в одной из могил (понадобится лопата). * У жителей Гудспрингс. * Салун «Старатель» — в стакане, на полке с выпивкой. * Примм — некоторые преступники вооружены этим револьвером. * Ниптон — один на нижней полке верстака в одном из домов. * Торговцы оружием продают его уже на низких уровнях персонажа. * Джо Кобб вооружён таким. Его можно снять с его трупа после того, как закончится рейд на Гудспрингс в квесте «Стрельба в призрачном городе», в случае, если Курьер примет сторону жителей городка. * Чет, продавец в Гудспрингс, вооружён им. * По ходу квеста «Два сапога пара» человек попытается убить Курьера при помощи этого револьвера. * Клифф Брискоу обычно имеет один или два в продаже. * На теле мёртвого солдата НКР, лежащего на дороге, ведущей к вершине горы Блэк. * Продаёт Торготрон. * Револьвером вооружена лейтенант Хаггерти. * За прилавком на винной лавке Кламат-Боба. * Револьвером вооружён Доз, охранник исправительного учреждения НКР. Модификации оружия * Удлиненный ствол — ствол большей длины, увеличивает урон (урон 26 → 29). * Износостойкий барабан — барабан из специального сплава (прочность 200 → 300). Разновидности * «Счастливчик». Появление За кулисами * Основным прототипом этого оружия является американский револьвер Colt Single Action Army, впрочем при его моделировании использовались и другие прототипы. Дизайн револьвера разработал .Дж. Э. Сойер. Hey, something that I've wanted to know, what gun is the …, Spring.me, 2013-01-26. * Безотказность данного оружия основана на том, что количество подвижных частей револьверов одинарного действия минимально, следовательно, заклинивать в нём просто нечему. * Возможность использования патрона другого калибра логически обусловлена — диаметры патрона .357 калибра и патрона .38 Special совпадают. Это одно из преимуществ револьверов перед автоматическим и полуавтоматическим оружием. Баги * После перезарядки в режиме скрытности персонажа появляются глюки: нельзя стрелять, прицеливаться, открывать Пип-Бой, менять оружие. Лечится выходом из режима скрытности и нажатием кнопки выстрела или установкой последнего патча. * При наличии двух и более типов боеприпасов в инвентаре, перезарядку можно ускорить дважды нажав клавишу 2, но только после того как хотя бы один патрон был заряжен. Действует со всеми аналогичными типами оружия. * Если тип боеприпасов заменен на тип у которого меньше шести заряда, то вовремя смены типов, анимация перезарядки оружие может длится бесконечно.на Xbox 360 * Иногда во время стрельбы из V.A.T.S. , вы будете стоять и ничего не делать.на консолях * При перезарядке от 3-го лица барабан может остатся открытым, что бы это исправить, надо переключится от 1-го лица и дождатся окончания анимации перезарядки.на консолях * С помощью этого оружия возможно более быстрое перемещение (Им пользуются для спидрана). Для этого во время бега нужно сменить тип боеприпасов/перезарядить оружие и когда будет вставлен один патрон в барабан, тут же быстро открываем Пип-Бой, убираем оружие в инвентарь(всё это время не отпускайте клавишу ходьбы). Во время этого "полета" возможно резкое подбрасывание вверх. Чтобы избежать гибели, используйте быстрое сохранение/загрузку.проверено Галерея .357 magnum revolver with long barrel.png|Револьвер «Магнум» кал. 357 с модификацией "удлиненный ствол" .357 magnum revolver with HD cylinder.png|Револьвер «Магнум» кал. 357 с модификацией "износостойкий барабан" .357 magnum revolver with long barrel and HD cylinder.png|Револьвер «Магнум» кал. 357 с обеими модификациями .357 magnum revolver 01.png|Револьвер «Магнум» кал. 357 с обеими модификациями 357_magnum_revolver.jpg Примечания de:.357-Magnum-Revolver en:.357 magnum revolver es:Revólver Mágnum .357 sv:.357 magnum revolver uk:Револьвер «Магнум» кал. 357 zh:.357麥格農左輪手槍 Категория:Огнестрельное оружие Fallout: New Vegas Категория:Рейнджеры НКР: предметы Категория:Оружие Легиона Цезаря Категория:Оружие скрытного ношения